The field of the invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for detecting biological molecules such as nucleic acids. In particular, the field of the invention relates to devices, methods, and systems that include or utilize diagnostic cartridges or modules.
Devices, methods, and systems that include or utilize diagnostic cartridges or modules are known in the art. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,888,107; and 7,695,952, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties). However, improved cartridges or modules that include a sealed environment where reagents within wells in the cartridges are transferred from one well to another well without exposing the reagents to an open environment are desirable.